


HinsKenny

by Shirley123



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom, HK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley123/pseuds/Shirley123
Kudos: 13





	HinsKenny

1 

自从kenny回内地拍戏后hins的状态一直都不怎么好，不知道是不是因为这段时间发生了太多事，而kenny一直陪在他身边让他又一次习惯了这种依赖感，一旦kennh离开自己，哪怕是一刻钟他都觉得很难受。

突然hins很想抱住那个人，那个可以带给他阳光带给他温暖带给他安全感的人。

然而hins受不了这种感觉就拿出手机给kenny发了条信息，但等了半天没等到回复甚至还没有显示已读，脑子里又莫名其妙生出了很多乱七八糟的想法，正当他要自我安慰说服自己其实是对方很忙时，突然收到了对方的信息给他报了个平安，他正要回复就响起了视频通话，

hins马上接起来，屏幕前看到对方有点疲惫，瞬间有点心疼，明明知道他已经拍过很多很多戏，都已经习惯了这种模式了，但依然在看到他离开自己去拍戏时忍不住会想起对方经历过的那些困难，突然心疼又加深了，接着听到对方说：“好鬼攰呀” kenny撑着下巴看着他说。

“点啊？个边冻唔冻？攰就早啲训。”hins开始唠叨。

“开咗暖气都唔係好冻” 接着不等hins回答又说：“我想望多你一阵。”

听到这句hins终于笑了起来，一整天的不安也瞬间烟消云散，然后对他说：“好喇，畀你望多阵就去训喇，o唔ok？”

kenny咧嘴笑起来摆出个ok的手势。

接着hins又和他说了一堆话，但kenny有一句没一句回答，也许是太累了，聊着聊着就趴在桌子上睡着了。

hins叫了两声没反应，又怕对方会着凉生病，就只好对着屏幕用高八度的声音大喊： “關—智—斌—”

然而kenny就被他的高八度吓醒，满脸嫌弃道：

“喂！痴线㗎你！吓死人咩！”

“你攰就快啲翻去训呀，费时到时有啲咩嘢头晕身兴又赖我。”

“知啦！真係好鬼烦呀，係咁啦！”然后毫不留情挂了。

“喂—喂—喂！有无搞错，打完斋唔要和尚……”

虽然这个通话有点草率，但却让hins的情绪等到了安慰，少了很多的不安和焦虑。

第二天

hins循例给kenny发信息

— 今日使唔使拍戏？

— 仲未，听日开机仪式，应该听日先拍。

— 哦，咁你今晚得闲lor？

— 得挂，咩事？

— 想同你庆祝吓咁～

— 庆咩鬼，你又唔係度，第二日仲要拍戏咁鬼攰，早啲训好过啦！

— 但系我到咗啰喔🐷

— 吓？？？到边？唔系横店挂？

几分钟后

— 係啊，打车去紧你度喇

— ……张生你都好颠喔，几时变得咁痴缠㗎？

— 你嫌弃我😒

— 我无

结束对话

忙了一天的kenny回到家后就看到了在厨房做饭的hins，不知道为什么他觉得有点感动，心想这个人怎么还是那么傻。

想到这里他就走到hins身后伸出双手从后背抱住了他的腰，下巴抵在了对方的肩膀上，而对方明显被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

hins转过头看了他一眼笑着说：“吓死人咩～行路无声嘅，攰唔攰呀？”接着继续煮他的菜。

kenny把力气都卸在他身上，用嘴唇蹭了蹭对方的脖子：“好香喔，煮紧咩嘢呀？”

hins对这个动作有点敏感便用手臂推了推他：“喂呀～无阻住嗮喇，煮好你吃就係喇，出去等，乖！”

kenny努了努嘴掐了一下他的腰才松开他，还不忘怼一句：“知喇！煮快啲呀，好肚饿呀！”说完就跑出了厨房。

“喂！你个關/智/斌/呀！”hinns无奈摇了摇头继续煮菜。

晚饭过后。

两人依偎在一起躺在沙发上看电视，但是hins心里有点烦躁，电视播什么他没有用心去看，kenny也注意到了对方有点心不在焉，但却知道为什么，这些日子虽然自己陪伴了他很久，也发现对方比以前更粘自己了，但也好像要带给他安全感更难了。

那段时间kenny心疼他，为了不让他整天愁眉苦脸，所以老是想方设法逗对方开心，但自己又不会逗，最后就会变成是对方看他的笑话，然后挖苦他，再然后就变成了两人哈哈大笑，其实效果不错。

kenny看着hins出神的侧脸叹了口气，主动伸出双手环抱住对方，闭上眼把头靠在对方肩膀一侧。hins明显被他这突如其来的举动惊讶到了，任他抱了半天才转过kenny的身子正面紧紧地抱住了他。

kenny配合他的拥抱，闭上眼埋头在对方的肩膀上，谁也没有说话，时间像静止了一般，他们的世界也从此安静了下来，外面的纷纷扰扰在这个瞬间都变得无关紧要了，在这一刻不会有世俗之见，不会有观众的谩骂，不会有工作的烦恼，褪去了身上的枷锁他们也只是一对普通的恋人。

就这样他们抱了很久很久hins才松开他，用闪烁着泪水的双眼看着他，然后闭上眼吻上了他的唇。

被温热的双唇覆盖住自己双唇的kenny有点惊讶，但惊讶不到一秒就随本能配合了对方。

hins的吻无论何时都很温柔很舒服让他无法抗拒，对方一边小心翼翼地亲吻他，一边一点一点地把他推倒在沙发上，直到kenny整个人躺在沙发上。

hins突然停止了亲吻，他睁开眼，长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿了，眼睛里残留的泪水让他整个人变得忧郁起来，同时也显得格外深情，他皱着眉头看着kenny，内心好像有点难过，但kenny知道这是他性格使然，hins的内心很矛盾，心里一定不想通过make love来缓解自己的不安，但又好像不知道该怎么做。

kenny看出了他内心的不安，伸出拇指把他的眉头抚平，在他的眉心抚摸，轻声对他说：“无皱眉喇，成个啊伯咁。”  
这动作也许就是安慰，hins嘴角微微上扬，扫除了内心的不安。

接着kenny主动搂住他的脖子，仰头吻上了他的唇，hins回应他并加深了这个吻，唇瓣间炽热的温度让他想要更多，他不停地吮吸对方的唇，从温柔变得急躁，舌头撬开了对方双齿，伸进去与对方的舌头交缠在一起，唇齿间碰撞的声音充满了情欲。

“……唔……” kenny被对方的吻弄得有点难受。hins意识到后慢了下来，转而恢复温柔地亲吻，一只手却伸到对方衣服里面去抚摸他的肌肤，本来就怕痒的kenny被这样一碰全身一阵酥麻，嘴却被堵住说不了话，只能发出闷哼的声音，听起来就像是在撒娇。然而hins并没有停止手上的动作反而变本加厉，当手指划过胸前两点时kenny敏感的全身颤抖了一下，hins慢慢地从对方嘴唇撤离，唾液牵出一根丝线，他就着丝线舔了舔对方的唇，然后起身跪坐在他身上，kenny睁开眼舔了舔还残留对方温度的双唇，然后用那双天真烂漫的大眼睛无辜地看着他，怜悯地想要向他索取更多，每次看到这个假装楚楚可怜的眼神，hins都恨不得把他融到自己的骨髓里。

这认知瞬间转化为过量的情欲，他撩起kenny 的t恤下摆，右手探进去搂住他的腰窝，循序渐进地脱掉他的上衣，俯身贴近他的胸膛在他耳边轻声说：“I love you”。而这句话无疑是最催情的情话。

温热的气体拂过kenny耳边，涨红了他的脖子，整个人都软了下来，接着hins的唇从他的脸颊轻轻划过，然后划过嘴唇，喉结 ，胸膛，最后落在胸前两点，轻轻地吮吸舔弄，如此敏感的位置让kenny深深吸了一口冷气，全身酥软了下来，他已经没有任何力气了只得任凭对方处置。

而hins了解他的敏感点，喜欢逗弄他，他们每次做爱前戏都特别足，而且kenny又很受他这套。

hins挑逗完他，用修长的手指抚上了他的腹肌，来回摩擦还不时在上面弹奏，把他的腹肌当成琴键，还无缘无故来了句：“你keep得真係好。”

kenny被他搞得很痒，就抓住他的手说：“咩嘢呀，妒忌啊？”

hins嘴角微扬道：“哼！我使妒忌？你係我嘅，反正得我可以咁摸！” 

kenny拉着他的手放在嘴边亲了一下说：“係喇，係你嘅喇～”

接着两人的手很自然地握在了一起并且十指紧扣着，hins再次俯身在他耳边发出低沉性感的声音用普通话说：“我也是你的。” 

然后另一只手伸到kenny下身，解开他的裤子褪下一截隔着布料抚摸他的敏感部位，不知何时硬起来的下身在他手心隔着布料也能感受到热度撩人，hins听到了粗重的喘息与急促的心跳，好像只有这样牢固的接触与纠缠才能让他觉得安心，他慢慢脱掉kenny身上的衣物，继续一边亲吻一边撸动对方的欲望。

然而就在关键时刻，kenny突然伸出一只手抵在hins的胸前，喘着气低声说道：“等阵先……”

喘息声被打破，hins停顿了一下手上的动作，但嘴唇依然没有离开对方，从脸颊擦过去亲他的耳垂，低声在他耳边说：“我想继续……” 

那几乎委屈的声音，让kenny忘了自己要说什么了，只好深呼吸整理了一下思绪，小声说：“套……同K……”

还没说完就被hins堵住了嘴，吻了一会后抵住他的唇说：“你等阵，我去摞。”说着就起身去拿，速度之快让kenny来不及和他说这里没有这些东西。

然而，hins回到房间从行李箱拿出自己需要的东西，抬头看到站在门口的kenny，裸露的身体披了一件外套，正好遮住了重要部位，笑容有些尴尬。  
kenny看到这幕觉得自己被骗了，忍住不怒的语气说：“你仲专登带？”

hins带着笑脸靠近他，用充满情欲的动作一边轻轻脱掉他的外套，一边在他耳边说：“继续喇…” 然而又不等对方回应就又吻上了kenny的唇。

而kenny也总是无法拒绝他，无论在哪个方面这个人总是能撩动他的内心，这珍爱之情让他根本不想松手。

亲吻，拥抱，彼此之间互相探索肉体比原先更为激烈，hins一步一步把kenny推到床上，不知何时彼此之间没有了衣物的束缚，前戏做足扩张做好后才进入对方的身体，双腿缠绕着他的腰，情欲的汗水在他们身上流淌，但早已融为一体分不清是谁的了。

kenny忍不住的呻吟声充斥着整个房间，回声在他们耳边不断盘绕，直到hins吻上他，这吻既温柔又体贴，因为堵住了那羞耻的呻吟声，但在没有停止的剧烈运动下，呻吟声顷刻变成了更具情欲的呜咽声和喘息声。  
但kenny却纵容地配合这一切，直到终于满足于彼此才释放出来。

结束一切后，kenny累得睁不开眼，hins看着他的侧脸，用手撩拨那挡住眼睛的刘海，看到那颤动着的睫毛，忍不住俯向前亲了一下，kenny被这动作弄醒了，睡眼惺忪地看了一眼对方然后微微笑了起来，hins重新俯身压住他，这个举动让kenny瞬间清醒立马用手堵住他的嘴，发出接近沙哑的声音道：“喂呀，我听日仲要拍戏啊，唔好嚟喇…”  
“我知…我想锡下你…” 说完就亲了上去。  
直到亲了半天才依依不舍地放开，kenny被他折腾到不想反抗了，等他亲完后就转过身子背对他睡着了，hins就着他从身后搂住他的腰，紧贴在他耳边轻声说：“Merry Christmas～”

完。


End file.
